1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a covered expansion card bay.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many computer systems or other electronic devices employ multiple expansion cards to increase storage space and/or install desired applications. Expansion cards can include a PCMICA card (Personal Computer Memory International Association card), a PC card (Personal Computer card), express card, or other.
A frequently used electronic device includes a housing defining an opening with an expansion card holder located inside the housing and adjacent to the opening of the housing. An expansion card can be inserted into the expansion card holder via the opening. The electronic device further includes a rubber plug covering the opening of the housing for protection. However, it is time-consuming and inconvenient to replace the rubber plug after use. In addition, the rubber plug is prone to loss, thereby increasing the likelihood of damages to the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.